


When I First Knew You

by hangrybluewhale



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrybluewhale/pseuds/hangrybluewhale
Summary: Kim reflects on her relationship with Jacqueline, before they officially walk into Baba Yaga Castle to join Arachnophobia.





	When I First Knew You

You were a priss, Jackie.

 

Or at least, I thought you were. 

 

You always had your hair pulled into a neat bun, you made sure your uniform was always ironed and pressed, crisp and neat. 

 

And you stuck to the DWMA’s rules as though they were divine ordained law... which, I guess they kind of are, since Shinigami  _ is  _ a God of Death... but I didn’t plan on exchanging one chain for another. In the Witches’ Realm, destruction and chaos was the usual order. I chafed against it. At Shibusen, well... I always believed that even if rules were not meant to be broken, at the very least they could be bent a little. 

 

Then you saw me using my powers. Healing that dog was risky, but I couldn’t just let it die when I knew I could save it. I’d never been so afraid my entire life, not even when I first forged those documents to be enrolled into the DWMA. Now you knew the secret I’d tried so hard to hide from the DWMA. I couldn’t trust you with it. 

 

And then you dragged me out to get ice cream (of course I’d get you to pay for it, the whole thing was  _ your  _ idea). I remember you laughing at the face I pulled when you glanced up from your strawberry ice cream and solemnly declared that it was nearly the same shade as my hair, but “not quite as bright or vibrant”. You should never write poetry, Jackie. It would be absolutely horrendous. 

 

Our first few missions together as meister and weapon were pretty uneventful. But that one time I was stabbed by a criminal on Shinigami’s List, and you immediately transformed out of your weapon form to blowtorch the bastard... 

When you turned back to check on me, I read the look on your face. All I told you then was “I’m fine, it’s already healing.” Even then I could see how you felt about me. And I didn’t feel the same way about you. 

 

I liked you, Jackie. You were my first friend. You are my  _ best  _ friend. But I wasn’t ready for that sort of relationship, that sort of commitment yet. The shadow of the DWMA, their —I suppose I should say our— feud with the witches, I was still afraid that they would find out about me. I didn’t think that, even if I did love you, I could have reciprocated those feelings. 

 

But you surprised me again. And now, even as we’re fleeing to Arachnophobia, I  _ still  _ can’t quite believe you dropped everything to come with me. I didn’t ask you to join me, even warned you against it: if we both ran away to Arachnophobia, we’d both be put on Shinigami’s List.  

Now we’re at the gates of Baba Yaga Castle. I almost want us to turn back, but we’re so far gone from the DWMA that there’s no way we could pretend this never happened. I don’t know how Arachne or her minions will react to a Demon Weapon in their midst. I don’t know if you’re wondering the same thing. 

 

I do know that if they try to hurt you, we will burn them. And if you get hurt, I  _ will  _ heal you. 

 

I love you, Jackie. Even though I can’t say it to you yet, at least I can admit it to myself. I can be honest about that much. 

 

And if we survive whatever comes, there may come a day I can safely tell you how I feel. Even if whatever you’ve felt for me has faded by that time. 

 

You take my hand. And this is how I know you’re truly nervous, because unless we’re resonating you almost never touch me, because you’re afraid I’d pull away from you. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” I reply. “But you don’t have to go through this with me. I am a Witch —”

 

“You are my Meister. My partner. I will not leave you now.” 

 

Silence, for a while. 

 

“Thank you, Jackie.” 

 

“You don’t have to say —”

 

“I know.” 

 

After another pause, I say, “You’re ready to go in, then?” 

 

A nod. 

 

I take a deep breath, facing the castle. 

 

Jackie’s hand is warm in mine, as I raise my voice and say, “Soul Protect, release.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know that Ox Ford and Kim Diehl are one of the 'official' couples, but I am going to ignore canon. Because this is fanfiction. Kudos are much appreciated, and comments even more so!


End file.
